If Only You Knew
by xXx.Free.Again.Topaz.xXx
Summary: Nessie is almost 6yrs old&falling fast in love. It's not as good as it sounds. Her only options are to break a few good hearts or suffer to make those she cares for happy. What will she do and why are her new feelings something NOBODY expected...


**Disclaimer: Let's be realistic people, please. If I owned the rights to the Twilight Saga, which has made BILLIONS of dollars, would I post this on fanfiction? I really don't think I would. But, because it's expected and it's the law and all that other good stuff, I'll go through the ridiculous motion of making this disclaimer. I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, events, dialogue, etc.(I do, however, own a pretty awesome pair of White Sox pajamas.) No copyright infringement is intended by the posting of this story. **

_Renesmee POV_

_You can't keep doing this, I thought to myself. You can't keep sacrificing your happiness for him. You can't keep hiding your true feelings because you're scared of what they'll think._

_I sighed as I swung my legs over my bed. I could already feel that this was going to be a bad day for me, even before my dad walked in my room. I forced a smiled and started singing the national anthem in Mandarin Chinese in my head. I didn't do this because it was fun, it was far from it, but because I needed to keep my thoughts to myself for a few minutes; my dad's mind reading ability wasn't always a gift but a curse all those around him had to suffer from._

_Stop tryna get in my head, dad. Geez. No privacy. _I thought, only half teasingly. He only smiled in response, knowing I was somewhat serious.

He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "I'll try not listen in, but I do need to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure," I murmured in slight annoyance. I should have known this was coming. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I overheard a bit of what you were thinking about when you woke up," He took a second to look at me. I was almost as if he thought I would voluntarily continue this conversation by offering more information. "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said whilst rolling my eyes, irritated that he didn't know the answer to that. "Not really."

"I want to respect your wishes, really, I do, Renesmee. I just want you to realize something." He said, turning to look me right in the eyes. "It pains me to say this but I understand that you're at a point in your life where you start to have certain feelings. I don't think anyone has ever had to have this talk with their daughter who is not even six years-olds yet, but..."

That's where I cut him off. "Technically, dad, I'm fourteen." Being a half-vampire , half-human did that.

He sighed and I saw a flash of an emotion I couldn't name in his eyes. "I know Nessie. Allow me to rephrase. Who hasn't be alive for six years yet." He continued when I nodded. "It goes against every fatherly instinct to tell you this, but I know that your feeling for Jacob have morph into something beyond brotherly and that you hide these feelings because you're worried he won't feel the same and that me, your mother and the rest of the family won't approve. I can assure that while none of us will be to pleased with the idea of you courting so young, we won't get in the way of your happiness."

I wasn't even sure of what he said after that. My mind started to wander after he said Jacob's name. He thought this was about Jacob. _If you only knew dad, if you only knew. _I snapped back to reality, realizing that my mind-reading father could be hearing me right then. I looked up at him and was relieved to see no sign that he had heard me. He was still babbling about feelings and growing up and blah blah blah. It was really kind of mean of me to think like this. My dad was trying to help, he just didn't know he was trying to help me with a problem that didn't exist.

I started paying attention again when his tone changed. "And as far as Jacob returning your affection, you'll never know until you make your feelings known." With that he stood and walked out.

I continued blocking my thoughts until a few minutes I heard him and my mom leave for the main house, sure he'd be listening for any thoughts I had on his little speech. When I was positive I was out of range of my father's talent, I started thinking about how royally screwed I was. I couldn't think of anything to make this any better without multiple hearts being broken. When I started to get a headache from thinking so much, I decided I needed some really good advice. And I knew exactly where I was gonna get it.

_Time to have a talk with Uncle Jasper._


End file.
